ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
James Palmer/List of Appearances
NCIS *Season 1: Split Decision, A Weak Link and Reveille. *Season 2: See No Evil (episode), The Good Wives Club (episode), Lt. Jane Doe (episode), The Bone Yard (episode), Terminal Leave (episode), Heart Break (episode), Forced Entry (episode), Black Water (episode), Doppelgänger (episode) (mentioned), The Meat Puzzle (episode), Witness (episode), Caught on Tape (episode), Pop Life (episode), An Eye for an Eye (episode), Bikini Wax (episode), Conspiracy Theory (episode), Red Cell (episode), Hometown Hero (episode), SWAK (episode) and Twilight (episode). *Season 3: Silver War (episode), Switch (episode), The Voyeur's Web (episode), Under Covers (episode), Frame-Up (episode), Probie (episode), Model Behavior (episode), Light Sleeper (episode), Head Case (episode), Family Secret (episode), Ravenous (episode), Iced (episode), Untouchable (episode), Bloodbath (episode), Jeopardy (episode), Hiatus Part 1 (episode) and Hiatus Part 2 (episode). *Season 4: Shalom (episode), Escaped (episode), Dead and Unburied (episode), Witch Hunt (episode), Once a Hero (episode), Smoked (episode), Driven (episode), Sharif Returns (episode), Friends and Lovers (episode), Dead Man Walking (episode), Skeletons (episode), In the Dark (episode), Trojan Horse (episode) and Angel of Death (episode). *Season 5: Bury Your Dead (episode), Identity Crisis (episode), Leap of Faith (episode), Lost and Found (episode), Tribes (episode), Stakeout (episode), Dog Tags (episode), Recoil (episode), About Face (episode), Judgment Day Part 1 (episode) and Judgment Day Part 2 (episode). *Season 6: Last Man Standing (episode), Heartland (episode), Nine Lives (episode), Murder 2.0 (episode), Cloak (episode), Silent Night (episode), Broken Bird (episode), Love and War (episode), Deliverance (episode), Bounce (episode), Knockout (episode), Dead Reckoning (episode), Toxic (episode) and Aliyah (episode). *Season 7: Reunion (episode), Code of Conduct (episode), Power Down (episode), Faith (episode), Ignition (episode), Flesh and Blood (episode), Masquerade (episode), Mother's Day (episode), Jurisdiction (episode), Moonlighting (episode), Obsession (episode), Borderland (episode), Patriot Down (episode) and Rule Fifty-One (episode). *Season 8: Spider and the Fly (episode), Worst Nightmare (episode), Short Fuse (episode), Royals and Loyals (episode), Cracked (episode), False Witness (episode), Freedom (episode), A Man Walks into a Bar (episode) (archive), Defiance (episode), Kill Screen (episode), One Last Score (episode), Tell-All (episode), Two-Faced (episode), Dead Reflection (episode), Swan Song (episode) and Pyramid (episode). *Season 9: Nature of the Beast (episode), Restless (episode), The Penelope Papers (episode), Thirst (episode), Engaged Part 1 (episode), Engaged Part 2 (episode), Newborn King (episode), A Desperate Man (episode), Life Before His Eyes (episode), The Missionary Position (episode), Up in Smoke (episode) and Till Death Do Us Part (episode). *Season 10: Extreme Prejudice (episode), Recovery (episode), Phoenix (episode), The Namesake (episode), Shell Shock Part 1 (episode), Shell Shock Part 2 (episode), Gone (episode), Devil's Trifecta (episode), You Better Watch Out (episode), Shabbat Shalom (episode), Shiva (episode), Canary (episode), Hereafter (episode), Detour (episode), Prime Suspect (episode), Seek (episode), Squall (episode), Chasing Ghosts (episode), Berlin (episode), Revenge (episode), Double Blind (episode) and Damned If You Do (episode). *Season 11: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (episode), Anonymous was a Woman (episode), Once a Crook (episode), Oil and Water (episode), Better Angels (episode), Alibi (episode), Gut Check (episode), Devil's Triad (episode), Homesick (episode), Monsters and Men (episode), Bulletproof (episode), Dressed to Kill (episode), Rock and a Hard Place (episode), Page Not Found (episode), Alleged (episode), Shooter (episode), The Admiral's Daughter (episode) and Honor Thy Father (episode). *Season 12: Twenty Klicks (episode), Kill the Messenger (episode), So It Goes (episode), Choke Hold (episode), Parental Guidance Suggested (episode), The Searchers (episode), Semper Fortis (episode), Grounded (episode), Check (episode), The Enemy Within (episode), We Build, We Fight (episode), Cabin Fever (episode), Blast from the Past (episode), The Artful Dodger (episode), Patience (episode), No Good Deed (episode), Lost In Translation (episode), Troll (episode) and Neverland (episode). *Season 13: Stop the Bleeding (episode), Lockdown (episode), 16 Years (episode), Saviors (episode), Blood Brothers (episode), Spinning Wheel (episode), Sister City: Part 1 (episode), Déjà Vu (episode), After Hours (episode), Scope (episode), Reasonable Doubts (episode), Dead Letter (episode) and Family First (episode). *Season 14: Rogue (episode), Being Bad (episode), Privileged Information (episode), Love Boat (episode), Home of the Brave (episode), Pay to Play (episode), The Tie That Binds (episode), Keep Going (episode), Nonstop (episode), What Lies Above (episode), Something Blue (episode) and Rendezvous (episode). *Season 15: All episodes except for High Tide. *Season 16: All episodes. *Season 17: All episodes. NCIS: New Orleans *Season 2: Sister City: Part 2. Category:NCIS Character Subpages Category:NCIS: New Orleans Character Subpages